The Scary Slumber Party
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel and Sasha host their very first slumber party at the Grant Mansion! Will their new friend have a good time?


Rachel and Sasha Jocklin were tidying up the mansion for tonight.

Because tonight, they were hosting their very first slumber party.

Martha and Shelby were coming over, but they invited a new friend named Mimi.

And Mimi had no idea about the many aliens that lived at the Grant Mansion.

Thankfully for the Jocklin sisters, most of the aliens were away on businiess, so they didn't have to worry about Mimi getting scared to death by their extra-terrestrial family.

The girls had to make sure nothing unusual was seen. They locked up Frankenstrike's lab, cleaned out all the alien food from the refrigerator, and even covered up the trap doors to Way Big's room.

"Okay! That should do it!" Sasha said, wiping her forehead.

Rachel looked around. "The mansion looks completely normal. Our guests should be here any minute."

Sasha looked at her sister. "Rach, do you think this is a good idea?"

"Yeah, why?"

Sasha was amazed by Rachel's casual response. "I mean, what if Mimi gets scared and runs away?" Sasha looked sad. "I don't want to scare off a new friend..."

Suddenly, Sasha giggled as she felt her sides tickled. "Ahahahahaha! W-What are you doing?!" She jumped away from her sneaky sister.

Rachel laughed. "It's going to be okay, so loosen up, sis!"

Sasha knew her sister was right. They were having their first slumber party so getting worried wasn't an option.

There was a knock at the door.

"They're here!"

Rachel and Sasha excitedly went downstairs and opened the door to greet their guests.

It was Martha and Shelby! They had their sleeping bags and big smiles!

And there was a shy looking girl next to them with curly blonde hair and amber eyes. It was Mimi, she brought a sleeping bag, but not a smile.

"Hey, guys!" Rachel hugged Martha and Sasha hugged Shelby. Then they both hugged Mimi.

"Hi, guys!" Martha was excited, "I've never partied at a mansion before!"

"Me neither..." Mimi said warily, looking around.

"Mimi, there's nothing to be afraid of." Sasha said. "Sure, it's the Grant Mansion. But that doesn't mean it's haunted."

"Yeah, Mimi. We live here, so we would know." Rachel winked. "Now, let's get this party started!"

The girls headed to the kitchen for some food. "Let's see...what's to eat?"

"How about what's in there?" Martha pointed to a black pot sitting on the stove. She reached over to open it, but Rachel stopped her.

"Oh! That's nothing!" she insisted. "It's just...uh, leftovers! Not the best stuff in the world!"

"Yeah! Let's just order a pizza!" Sasha said, pulling Mimi out of the kitchen.

Martha looked at the pot. "Is there alien stuff in there?"

Rachel responded by opening the lid, and a flurry of slimy green tentacles came out.

"EEEEWWWW!" Martha and Shelby squealed.

"It's Ripjaw's seafood surprise." Rachel stuck her tongue out. "I forgot it was sitting here!"

After Rachel dumped out the grotesque cuisine, they ordered the pizza and the girls chowed down in their sleeping bags.

"This is the best pizza ever!" Mimi said.

"Yeah! We know a guy who hooks us up with the best deals!" Rachel said.

"So, ladies. How's about we do makeovers?" Sasha suggested. "We'll put on a fashion show!"

"YEAH!" the girls cheered.

* * *

After the pizza, the girls headed to Rachel and Sasha's room. They began rummaging through the closet for outfits.

"Wow! Look at this!" Martha took out Rachel's belly dancing outfit Snare-oh gave her. "How exotic!"

"This one is mine!" Sasha took out her outfit. "We have tons of other cool costumes."

And so, the girls tried on costumes and accessories, posing and strutting their stuff.

"This is awesome!" Martha said, twirling around in a pink gown. "Where'd you get this dress?!"

Rachel would tell Mimi that she got it as a gift from Belle and Beast, But of course she has to lie. "It was...from my grandmother."

The girls were having a blast. Their fashion show was a big hit. They took selfie after selfie of their outrageous outfits.

Sasha noticed Mimi looking a bit sad. She went to talk to her. "What's wrong, Mimi?"

"Well, I'm having a great time. It's just...I'm a little homesick." Mimi said. "I've never stayed the night at someone's house before. It feels so...strange y'know?"

Sasha put an arm around her. "It's okay, Mimi. To be honest, when I first came here. I thought I'd never fit in, especially in a house like this." She smiled. "But I finally got used to it because of my family. They love me no matter where we are. And because of that, I felt right at home at the Grant Mansion."

Mimi smiled. She and Sasha shared a friendly hug.

Until someone slapped Sasha's upside the head with a pillow.

"HEY!"

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Rachel yelled.

In a spilt second, the fashion show was over and the pillow fight began.

* * *

After a half hour of pillow fighting, the girls were exhausted and changed into their pajamas.

"Okay, ladies! Who's up for a ghost story? Ooooooh!" Rachel said.

"Yeah! Ghost stories!" Martha and Shelby said.

Sasha felt a little nervous when it comes to ghost stories, but she had to put on a brace face for Mimi.

"Alright! I'm game." Sasha said.

With the lights turned off and a flashlight against Rachel's face, the ghost stories began.

"This is the story of the Chained Phantom." Rachel began in her spooky voice. "It was a dark, cold night. Deep within the walls of the haunted castle, was a young girl trapped inside. But she wasn't alone...for she was with the chained phantom!"

Sasha and Mimi curled up close together. Martha and Shelby were giddy and excited.

"Legend says that the phantom was chained because his body was wrapped in heavy chains and was imprisoned in the castle. Now, he haunts the very castle that took his life away...looking for victims to reek his unspeakable horror!"

"WOOOOOOOO! HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

The girls screamed when they heard the spooky wailing.

"I-I-It's the phantom!" Mimi squeaked, her face white.

"No, no! Don't be silly, Mimi!" Sasha said. "I'm sure it was just the wind or the house settling or-"

Suddenly, a white ghost shackled in green chains appeared. "Or it was meeeeeeee!" the specter wailed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mimi screamed and ran out of the bedroom.

"Mimi! Come back!" Sasha chased after her.

"Ghostfreak!" Rachel snapped. "What are you doing here?!"

"I just got back from my mission when I heard you girls mention ghost stories." Ghostfreak shrugged. "Once I heard that, well, I just couldn't help myself!"

"Well, you just scared our new friend half to death!" Rachel scolded. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Ghostfreak realized he just made a big mistake. "Oh, boy...what have I done?"

"You better go make it right, buster!" Martha pointed to the door.

"I know." Ghostfreak flew right through the door and followed the girls.

* * *

Mimi was running and running as fast as she can until she saw a mummy!

"What's going on up here?" said the mummy in a deep, spooky voice.

Mimi screamed and tried to run the other way, only to see Sasha...and the chained phantom right behind her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! SASHA! BEHIND YOU!" Mimi backed away, but bumped into a hulking figure. She looked over and saw what looked like Frankenstein's monster

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! M-M-M-M-MONSTER!" Surrounded by ghosts and ghouls, Mimi dove to the ground and curled up in fear.

"Mimi! It's okay! These are our friends!" Sasha said, trying to calm her friend down.

Mimi shivered and whimpered. She eventually looked up and saw Sasha. She was completely unfazed by the monsters all around her.

"It's okay, Mimi." Sasha said gently. "These are nice monsters. They live with us here in the mansion."

"I'm sorry that I scared you." Ghostfreak said softly.

Mimi squeaked and hid behind Sasha.

"Please don't be afraid, little one." Ghostfreak cooed. He offered his hand to the girl.

Mimi flinched a little, but Sasha helped her by taking Mimi's hand and putting it into Ghostfreak's.

Mimi shivered a little as she couldn't quite place the feel of the ghost's hand. She looked at his one green eye. It was hard to tell what he was thinking.

"See? It's okay, sweetie." Ghostfreak said.

"Yeah, Mimi. He's a friendly ghost." Sasha said. "Well, a friendly alien ghost."

"Alien?!" Mimi said.

Sasha nodded. "Yep, they're all aliens. But nice aliens."

Snare-oh kneeled down to be eye level with Mimi. "So, what brings you here, Mimi?"

"Uh, I-I'm here for a sleepover." Mimi said, meekly avoiding his gaze.

"Yeah," Rachel said as she, Martha and Shelby came out. "We're having a slumber party."

"Slumber party, huh?" Snare-oh said.

"Can we join in?" asked Frankenstrike.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Well, I don't know..."

"Pleeeeeaaase?" the three aliens said, batting their eyes.

Rachel and the girls giggled. Even Mimi chuckled a little.

"We wanna party!" Ghostfreak said, poking Mimi in the sides.

"Heeheeheeheehahahahahaha!" Mimi laughed as the ghostly alien tickled her.

Snare-oh whipped out his bandages and started tickling Rachel and Sasha while Frankenstrike grabbed and tickle attacked Martha and Shelby.

The girls laughed and squeaked as the mischievous monsters tickled them. As Ghostfreak tickled Mimi, the less afraid she was of him.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo, Mimi!" Ghostfreak teased, tickling Mimi's stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEEHEEHEEASE, STOP!" Mimi howled with laughter.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Frankenstrike cooed. "What ticklish tummies!"

"NAHAHAHAHT OUR TUMMIES!" Martha burst out laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shelby couldn't even respond.

"Only if Rachel invites us to the party!" Snare-oh threatened, grinning widely as he tickled Rachel and Sasha's stomachs without mercy. "Or we tickle you forever!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! R-R-RACHEL! SAY YEHEHEHEHES!" Sasha pleaded.

"OKAY! OKAY! YOU WIN!" Rachel laughed.

The aliens stopped. They helped the girls recover and carried them downstairs.

"Why don't we watch a movie, girls?" Frankenstrike sugggested. "How about a cartoon?"

"Sounds great!" Ghostfreak tickled Mimi under the chin. "What do you think, sweetie?"

Mimi giggled. "I do like movies." She held Ghostfreak's hand.

Rachel smiled at the cute scene. "Looks like Mimi's made a new friend."

"Yeah, sure does look that way." Sasha agreed. "I guess I got worried for nothing."

* * *

And so, the Slumber Party was back on. In the living room, Martha and Shelby curled up with Frankenstrike, Mimi and Ghostfreak shared the pull out couch, and Snare-oh snuggled with Rachel and Sasha in their own personal sleeping bags.

"I never slept in a sleeping bag before!" Snare-oh said, snuggling. "It's really comfy."

"You're kidding!" Rachel said. "Sleeping bags are awesome!"

"Yeah!" Mimi said. "But this pull out couch is awesome!"

"Yep!" Ghostfreak said.

"Shh! The movie is starting!" Martha said.

The movie aired and it was a funny cartoon filled with monsters. Good monsters of course.

"Best slumber party ever?" Rachel asked.

Sasha looked over and saw Mimi sleeping in Ghostfreak's arms. She looked peaceful and happy.

"Best slumber party ever." Sasha said with a smile.

Mimi peeped her eye open. "Best slumber party ever."

And it was. The girls and aliens agreed it was the best slumber party ever indeed.


End file.
